


You could have warned me

by Shatterpath



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: The dansen family grows just a little bit.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	You could have warned me

**Author's Note:**

> My chosen prompt is: "You could have warned me!"
> 
> Okay, so awhile back, the Supergirl fandom was introduced to the adorableness that is Azie's puppy, George. ( See: https://shatterpath.tumblr.com/post/189166079323/i-will-also-train-him-to-sit-shake-hands-and if you need a reminder. Or just want to see a really cute post!) 
> 
> And I'm not the first to be inspired to fic about him, because I'm not even a dog person and that is a SERIOUSLY CUTE DOG.

Weary from another day of saving the world one mountain of paperwork at a time, Alex was thrilled to be home. Keying open the lock, she stepped into her familiar little apartment and froze at the unexpected sight or several unexpected things.

Very unexpected.

Okay, Lena sitting cross-legged on the floor with Kelly, both of them barefoot and laughing, that was a nice surprise. Lena had been too distant lately with the drama of The Great Reveal. Leave it to her wonderful Kelly to have worn down that wall of ice.

But the mop of curly copper-brown fur? That, she had no context for.

It was a dog, clearly, and at the size of a half-grown cat, it had to be a puppy. For a moment, little black eyes watched the new human before the fluff scampered back to familiar territory, peering over Lena's knee.

"Oh, hey Sweetie," Kelly said and scrambled to her feet while Alex locked up behind her. Even with questions about friends and puppies in her home on the tip of her tongue, Alex sank into the hug, nosing into Kelly's neck to breathe her in. 

It earned a distinct hitch in Kelly's breath and made Alex grin and press sweet kisses to her love's skin.

"Um… so there was an unexpected adoption event at L-Corp today," Kelly murmured, her voice both sultry and sheepish. 

"I promise it was no conspiracy," Lena laughed and gestured at them with her glass of wine, clearly not her first. 

Fighting down a smile, Alex raised her head, noting the puppy slinking over curiously. "Well, I'm glad I'm not hallucinating."

After a quick kiss, Kelly bent to scoop up the fluff. "We've been calling him George."

Alex looked down where the pup was sniffing her lower calf, which was about as high as he could reach. When she knelt beside Kelly to meet her new pal, he skittered away a few feet, but no further. 

"Hey, George," Alex greeted him softly, keeping her smile small and closed-mouth to reassure him. After all, he was a very small puppy. "You look like a really cute little Muppet."

People-oriented as he was bred for, George was drawn to the extended fingertips to sniff at the unique scent of this new human. That sniff of introduction became a gentle rub over his head and they were acquainted. When Alex dropped to a knee, George put tiny little paws up on her and soaked up the pets from those big, calloused hands. Alex marveled how little he was, the curly silk of his fur and the warmth of his wriggling body beneath, cumulating in a windmill tail. When she carefully scooped him up, he was pure affection, paws on her chest to lick at her chin.

With that, they were friends.

"You could have warned me." Alex teased dryly as she stood up. "That I would be accosted by this itty bitty cuteness."

"I was too nervous," Kelly admitted quietly, moving in close to kiss her lover and pet the happy little dog. "I just saw him and it was like lightning. And I really wanted you to like him too, so I let him do his own introduction. Still I'm sorry about the ambush."

Part of Alex wished she had been involved, but she also understood that she could have easily bungled the whole thing. She'd have wanted something big and boisterous and no doubt, loud. Entirely wrong for this small place with neighbors close by. And she definitely wouldn't have given this sweet little puffball a glance.

So she let it go and accepted the change. 

Grinning, Alex kissed Kelly more warmly before, snaking her free hand around that slender waist and drinking in the soft noise she earned. Then George stretched up to add his kisses in and they both spluttered with amusement. So Alex smooched George on the head and teased softly, "You know, I swore off males, cutie, but I think I can make room for you."


End file.
